Come and Get Me
by onyxwaterfall
Summary: Sequel to 'The Only Way is OUT.' Faith is taken by the Council, and Buffy must do all she can to save her.
1. Snatched

**Title: **Come and Get Me  
**Disclaimer: **This is purely for entertainment; none of the characters are mine.  
**Pairing: **B/F  
**Rating: **T  
**Note: **This is the sequel to 'The Only Way Is OUT.' Hopefully this shall remain short and sweet. Hope you liiike!

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Snatched**

Mexican heat was not something I'd familiarised myself with. Sure, it was hot in California, but this was about _that_ times ten. Hundred.

We had enough money to keep us going. Faith found a job in the bar not far from here, and I waitressed in a small café up on the tourist strip. It was always busy and people often gave tips. Sometimes it pays to have a figure you can show off and a smile that people pay to see. It was good. On the weekends, we would sit out on the beach and talk, and sunbathe, and sleep. And she would hold me from behind sometimes and tell me how she'd dreamed of living out here. And that I was the perfect person to be with.

'Now that we're here, I never wanna leave,' she whispered, the sun setting and the oceanfront lapping up gorgeous white waves onto the shore. Her cheek pressed to mine, her warmth giving me these fuzzies I so often thought about, I couldn't be happier. To be honest? It was perfect and I mean perfect down to the T. Running away had become the farthest thing on both of our minds. Especially because we had each other.

But you know as well as I do that perfection does _not _last forever. Even in the best of situations. But I stopped counting the days that we'd been gone. We were so happy that I pretty much forgot about what we left behind in Sunnydale. She'd agreed not to tell them. Willow, Giles and Xander. I respected her for that. God, I will never forget how she wrapped her arms around me that night. Not even if banged my head and got amnesia.

I guess it was a sequence of events that raised my suspicions about where we were staying. It sounds weird. But it was all true. We'd get looks. People would watch us intently as we worked. And on the beach. I noticed old men stop and look at me as I opened the door and left for work. Oh, but…then again…Faith was wearing what little underwear I'd let her put on after early morning, er…you knows.

But still. I just couldn't shake the feeling of someone "following" us. I should've let her know. Faith noticed thing, but if it wasn't in the beginning, then it wasn't at all, for her. And naturally, she believed we received stares because we would hold hands, canoodle and smooch in the middle of the street, and on the beach. But it wasn't necessarily when we were together, that we'd receive the looks.

A man sat across from the café I worked at all day for three days once. Wearing a long, black jacket and needless to say the rest of his attire followed suit. Now, that's yelling 'obvious' in Mexico, considering temperature's always at enough to cook a human wearing no more than a hat.

I was gonna talk to Faith about it. But in more ways than one, I guess we never got round to it.

We spent every moment that we weren't working together. Cooking. Sleeping. Showering. For our own safety. And comfort, of course. She always watched me as I got ready for work in the morning, sprawled out on the bed and tangled between the sheets, or at my side, removing clothes I tried to put on so I could leave the house looking decent. Happened a lot. She'd remind me of a little morning fantasy she'd dreamt up and was yet to put into practice. Details later.

As stupid as it sounds, I felt incomplete whenever we weren't together. Together we ran. I lost her, but then she found me. I was lucky. She could have so easily gotten on the bus back to Sunnydale if she wanted to. But she chose to come here and be with me. Together we fought. All those nights we'd patrolled side by side, watching each other's backs. Together we lived. Together we _loved_.

In truth, I didn't see much point of "being" if it wasn't with Faith. My mind flashed back to the night a Council Member chased after me. I was alone. I was alone and I needed her. And as soon as I got back to the motel room, I felt safe. Because we were together. Because it was me, and her.

I brought her drink out to her and watched as she emerged from the ocean. Her hair clung to her back and her body glistened in the golden sun. She approached me slowly, flashing me a grin as I leant back on my shoulders. 'Did you just get in?' she asked as she sat down beside me.

I nodded and motioned for her to give me a hug. She did so, and planted a kiss in the dip of my neck. 'Thank you for this morning, gorgeous,' she whispered into my ear, eliciting a chuckle from my lips.

'You are more than welcome, Faith,' I told her. 'But I expect the gesture to be returned,' I quipped, and she smiled.

She clucked her tongue and hissed through her teeth. 'Well, not sure if I'll be a match for _that _action, although I _do_ have a couple of ideas.'

She stood and brushed herself down.

'See ya later on,' she winked and hurried off, though I sat up and called her.

'Working late again tonight?'

'Just 'til midnight! Mwah!' she yelled as she kept walking.

I gotta admit. I kinda didn't like the late nights she worked. I wasn't worried that she wouldn't be able to handle herself, just that she might _have_ to. There was that, and the fact that I got so god awful lonely. But while she was gone I often ended up taking a swim, just as she did…then I'd take a nap so that when she got back we could get down to…business…Although on her late nights I often did forget to wake up and then would find my stupid alarm waking me, rather than her.

The sun started setting and I took footsteps towards the ocean, deciding that I didn't need any clothes. People were barely seen on the beach at sundown, so I didn't have anything to worry about; in terms of being…oogled, I mean.

As I swam I started to think of what Faith and I would do when we got home, what she'd say to me, if we would talk for hours. I loved our chats…or if we would just lie in bed and hold each other. I tried to think of her expression when I woke up and she'd just gotten in from work; rather than seeing her asleep as I woke to get ready for work. But either way, I couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

I wasn't used to waking up so late; the sun usually didn't allow me to sleep for more than five or six hours. But it was weird. I felt strangely alone. But when I blinked my eyes open I realised I was ACTUALLY alone. There was no one in the space beside me. The bed was tidy on her side. She hadn't slept in it tonight. 

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, calling out her name through an indolent sigh. 'Faith; are you home?'

I felt myself taking steps through the entire house to see where she was. The bathroom. No Faith. The lounge. No Faith. The kitchen. No Faith. The bedroom again. Still no Faith.

The beach. No one. This didn't make sense. She never stayed out all night. Sure, it was like her. When she was single. When we were in Sunnydale and she liked her one-nighters. What had happened to her? I know she would never cheat on me; the though never would've even crossed my mind. But then where was she?

I dressed in record time and grabbed the keys. My stomach was beginning to do roly-polys, of the worried sort. The moment I stepped off the porch I knew something was wrong. There were crowds of people in the street; people covering their mouths with their hands. People looking directly at me.

What the hell was going on?

It wasn't until an old man hurried to me, that my stomach began to do serious somersaults. Of the freaking scared kind.

'Buffy! Buffy,' he called as he approached me. 'Big truck come and say where is Faith…'

'You know where she's gone?'

He nodded frantically and continued to explain, out of breath. 'They come in to my bar, and take her.'

'What did these guys look like?' I asked immediately, trying to stay calm.

'Biiiig. They…have…pssh, pssh,' he demonstrated.

'Guns!' I asked.

'Si, si…they take her, just now!' he explained further, and the moment he pointed to where the van was; I found myself running with all my energy, to get to her.

I could see the truck. I had to get to her. Fast. And even though it was moving, I could feel myself getting closer and closer to it, running as fast as I could. But I was a Slayer; not the world's fastest cheetah. I couldn't keep up for long and soon the truck was moving away from me.

I didn't even feel the tears coming. Or hear the calls coming from within me. I was numb.

* * *

I ruled out the possibility that she went willingly. She proved that she wanted to be with me just by coming to Mexico. And with everything that had happened between us; she'd stuck with me all this time. Why leave now? 

I barely made it back to the villa before breaking down into fits of cries. Why did this happen to her, and not me? Surely the knew it was me they were after, not her? Or maybe they'd taken her because of me…to punish me.

My cheeks stuck to the wall as I pressed my face to it, unable to move from crying so much. Though soon the sadness was overwhelmed by anger and I started punching at the walls, and screaming.

Nothing made sense. Why would they take her?

I eventually calmed down and found myself sitting on the bed, opening the draw to her nightstand, and flicking slowly through what few items she stored in the cabinet. Passport, a couple of photos, some money, a bus ticket; the bus ticket she'd bought on her way here. A napkin. It only caught my eye because it had some writing in it…and when I pulled it out I noticed it was my handwriting in the napkin. That same napkin I'd written the address to this place on, in case if she asked that man.

I clutched hold of it and scanned my eyes over the deserted room for a moment.

I had to get her. Now.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. The Difficulty in Truth

**Title: **Come and Get Me  
**Disclaimer: **This is purely for entertainment; none of the characters are mine.  
**Pairing: **B/F  
**Rating: **T

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Difficulty in Truth**

Picking buses was something I'd learnt how to do from Faith, considering for weeks all we did was take them. And I gotta say I couldn't have imagined needing to take a bus so soon after we'd settled down and become as happy as we were. But as it rode at one-hundred kilometres an hour in the direction of my destination, all I could do was think of her. Finding out why they'd taken her, and getting her back. In that order.

Explaining to Giles came nowhere on my list, but I knew that I would have to if I was going to need someone to help me find him. And I was no where near ready to face him, let alone Willow or Xander, or even my Mom. They never even knew why I left.

Emptiness consumed me. My body was free of those comforting tingles I felt whenever I was in her presence, and instead all I felt was a stiff coldness. Emptiness. And so alone. It was weird not having her next to me. We hadn't spent this long apart since I left for Mexico and she told me she was heading for Sunnydale, to tell.

I felt my heavy eyelids begin to fall shut and my head rolled back against the headrest, but a scratchy pain troubled my insides and I couldn't sleep. Every time I felt myself falling asleep I was reminded of my bag next to me in the seat beside me, rather than her warm body giving me that comfort and peace I knew I would get from just being with her.

But eventually I felt myself falling into slumber and letting the rumble of the bus lull me into an effortless sleep. But then all of a sudden razor sharp rays of sunlight were burning into me, and I was breathing so heavily that my chest was wincing with pain. I couldn't see. And then I realised that I was running, and running and the truck was there, getting further and further away from me.

The bus going into a pothole jolted me from my sleep and I gasped, realising I had slept; but that I was on a bus and there was no Faith beside me. And as if on cue that same circle of thoughts whirred round in my troubled head again. Why did they take her? Was it to hurt me? What were they doing to her? Were they gonna hurt her? What if I couldn't find her?

I clamped my eyes shut and leant my head against the window, clenching my jaw and hoping that I would arrive in Sunnydale soon. But behind my eyes all I could see was the image of the truck moving further away from me, and my heart twisting and stomach knotting because I knew Faith was inside it.

Arriving back in Sunnydale was easier than I thought it would be. Night time was getting closer and closer and the sky was a light shade of pink, and the sun was much cooler than in Mexico.

I decided there was no need to go home first, all I was here for was to save Faith. But I had to go to Giles to be able to do that. He knew where the Council was…so I had to go to him.

When I tread those familiar Spanish steps and knocked upon that large exotic-looking door, I sucked in a breath I didn't know I was holding, knowing that in moments I would have to explain myself, and that would involve admitting to my Watcher that I was a killer.

And when he swung that heavy door back and gazed at me with an unreadable look in his eye, my stomach tightened, and I let go a breath I didn't know I was holding.

'Giles…'

Perhaps him hugging me tight for so long was a result of…missing me? Or worrying about me? Either way, he mumbled something quickly that I barely managed to pick up and frowned as he pulled me in.

'Where have you been?' he said quickly, pulling me gently towards the seating area of his downstairs and then sitting beside me as my legs folded to let me rest upon his couch.

My nervous eyes couldn't look at him to tell him, I couldn't even figure out a way to mumble to him.

'Are you okay?' he continued, calmly, his voice a further reminder that I was back in Sunnydale, accompanied by a familiar face.

But still, even though his words were unobtrusive, and caring, I couldn't bring myself to tell him, and when I tried to bring my gaze to his, I felt something inside tearing me away.

I pulled my hands in towards each other, and started fidgeting nervously, as if I was about to be scolded for stealing the cookies from the forbidden jar.

But he was patient. Shuffled a little closer towards me and moved a tentative hand upon my cold shoulder.

'Are you hurt?' he continued slowly. And when I didn't speak, he spoke again. 'Was it Faith?'

_No._ I shot a look at him and he sat up a little, knowing he'd hit a nerve.

'She did, didn't she?'

I swallowed. _Definitely not._ She would never…did he just assume that she _did _do something to me?

I shook my head hurriedly and turned to face him a little, my eyes piercing his now, and welling with tears quickly.

'I…' I swallowed heavily and exhaled nervously. 'Giles. I need to tell you some things,' I started, taking my time to make sure every word came out. 'There are some things that…'

He shook his head and squeezed my shoulder. 'No need, Faith told me everything, Buffy.'

My eyes widened. She _what? _She promised me she _wouldn't…_I could feel my heartbeat hammering through my chest even harder than it had been before, so hard I thought it just might burst.

'But it's okay, I called the Council, and they informed me today that they contained her and now she's safe, she won't do anymore people any harm. We couldn't have a rogue Slayer on our hands.'

Within him saying all of this, my eyes had further widened, my heart had stopped beating, I had built up some sort of rage inside of me and I had started pacing.

'Are you serious!'

'Buffy, she killed someone and then kidnapped you, who knows what's going through her mind and what she's further capable of.'

'No…' I mumbled, unable to believe all of what Giles had said to me. There had to be some explanation for all of this. Faith, a killer? A kidnapper? How did Giles even know where to find her…?

'Buffy, what's wrong?'

I froze in my pacing and looked at him, angry, hurt, annoyed, crushed; a million other things. 'We have to get her back, Giles.'

He shook his head quickly, looking directly into my eyes. 'It's too late.'

'What do you mean too late, why is it too late?'

'Well…she's going to be punished, sentenced…maybe destroyed as soon as she gets back into England.'

I couldn't explain the feeling that washed over me in that moment, but my legs must've given beneath me because next thing I was on the floor and sobbing hysterically, shaking, and my entire self was sinking so quickly I couldn't get a hold of myself.

'Buffy…' I felt Giles rush to my side and move to wrap his arms around me, but I flinched.

'Get off me,' I jeered, and he moved back.

'Buffy; Faith was dangerous, who knows what further damage…'

'No, no, you're wrong,' I choked through hysterical sobs, and in a huge effort managed to get myself up off the floor and move to the opposite end of the flat. 'No, oh god no, this can't be happening…' I mumbled through my own crippling sobs, and clutched onto the edge of the kitchen counter, further sobs escaping me.

'Buffy, she's a killer…'

'No Giles, you're wrong, you're _so _wrong, she didn't-she _wouldn't_-it was a mistake and she- oh…' It was useless trying to make him understand through my hysterical state, but even so, he took steps towards me, furrowing his eyebrows and removing his glasses from his face.

'We can't afford to make mistakes in this world, Buffy, and Faith has made one too many. I'm sorry.'

'No, _nooo…_' I sobbed cripplingly and sunk to the floor, still in disbelief.

'I'm sorry, Buffy, I know she's a friend, but she's killed, and she could kill again…'

'No; Giles, y-you're _wrong_; she-she's _not…_' I tried to explain through incoherent sobs. I wiped my eyes with my jacket sleeve and pressed my hand to my chest to calm myself down, and soon I was getting up again, trying desperately to contain myself, though shaking, and forcing myself to hold back sobs.

He approached me cautiously and furrowed his eyebrows. 'Buffy, no amount of denying will change…'

'I'm not denying anything, Giles, it's me, I'm the killer,' I slurred, the back of my throat burning still with my tears and my body shaking. 'It was me, I killed that girl.'

* * *

I was inwardly everlastingly grateful that Giles believed me; though it didn't help that I would still need to explain myself to him. He could barely make sense of what was going on and likewise from my direction. But we saved the thoughts and hurried to catch the next flight to England, anxious, frustrated, and desperate. 

There was no way of telling how soon things would happen for Faith; but we knew that if we didn't hurry, we could be out of time, fast.

I was also inwardly grateful that we had to be seated separately. This way we wouldn't have to talk; not until later. That whole scene back at his house was still overwhelming me, all of the things he'd said, and vice versa; things she'd apparently said.

She saved my ass. Put the blame on herself. Why?

I couldn't make sense of it. To protect me?

Giles sat tight in his window seat, apprehensive and scared. No amount of thinking would verify who was guilty. But the phone call kept circling in his head. He had believed it was Faith because she'd admitted it. But so had I. And would it be her that he believed, just because he knew me more…and was supposed to protect me?

Everything from the plane journey to the taxi ride to the Council was a blur. My thoughts a mesh. That same circle of thoughts attacking me. My gut twisting and my mind wincing at that thought I tried so hard not to think.

And I failed to look at him. Even once. Silence wove itself between us and we stayed that way for almost the entire journey. And I realised from that that he was thinking. Perhaps formulating a plan in his head.

It was a kind of relief when he began to speak to me. At least now I knew he was at all. 'The normal procedure of these situations is that the defendant goes before a panel and they decide what happens. But since I suggested …erm…'

My gaze had found its way to him and I noticed now that he was unable to look at me. 'Suggested what…?'

He looked at me quickly and then continued. 'Since I…I informed the Council that she'd confessed…the fate of her sentence might be…lighter.'

'Than death? What, you mean like jail?'

He shrugged. 'Perhaps.'

I sighed and looked away from him, suddenly aware that we'd been riding in a freakishly expensive taxi for an enormous amount of time. 'Where is the Council?'

'It's…not far from here…' he told me, cleaning his glasses. 'Buffy…?'

My eyes turned to his once again and I waited to hear what he would say to me. 'I…I can see that you aren't ready to tell me what happened, and…I appreciate it if you want to take your time explaining to me. I mean, if you aren't ready to tell me…I understand.' That was kind of nice of him. But something told me that there was deeper meaning to this.

'Faith didn't do it,' I told him again, sternly this time.

'Yes, I understand that, Buffy.' The driver turned a corner and I looked out of the window to see where we were. Interesting, he started to slow and I peered up at the beautifully aged building. It looked like a Council. Not that I really knew what they looked like, but…this is kind of what I imagined.

I didn't have a chance to object or follow as Giles got out of the cab and told me to "stay there." I guess I should've listened to him. Not possible. Logic and reason go out of the window when love is involved. And I had to save her.

Whether or not they were holding her here I didn't know, but I knew that I needed to find out how to get to her. And if that meant checking out the place while Giles was gone; then that's what I would do. But that turned out to be a no-go when I saw him looking over his shoulder to check if I was still there. Twice, so far I'd counted he'd checked. Pissing him off was something I hoped to keep off the agenda, considering what was to come for us.

So for minutes I had to deal with the taxi driver oogling me through his rear-view mirror. Great. I pulled my jacket closed across my chest, and when he glanced over his shoulder at me, I tilted my head. _Sorry. I'm not for sale. _

Giles returned with a concerned look on his face and a sigh that was riddled with about a lifetime's worth of subtext. When he closed the cab door shut and leaned forward to the taxi driver, I realised this would most probably be a lot more difficult than I expected. 'Know of any good hotels around here that I won't need a mortgage for?'

The taxi driver drove on and Giles looked over at me. 'We're gonna have to try tomorrow morning.'

'Why?'

'Well…for one thing she isn't there, and another; they won't believe us if we tell them she didn't do it and ask for her back. She apparently attacked one guard and threatened to kill another whilst in the truck. She's already displayed her capability for violence to an innocent person, whether or not she's caused damage; that will go in her report.'

_Damn in, Faith._ I just couldn't get my head around this. One day I wake up to discover my girlfriend has disappeared because she's been kidnapped, next I find out she's confessed that she's a killer when she's not, then I find out she's pretty much proved that she's capable of hurting someone, to the very people that will no doubt off her.

I felt tears beginning to well in my eyes. If we couldn't bust Faith out of this situation in time, would we ever be able to save her?

We ended up staying in a small twin room in a reasonable but tiny hotel, and Giles told me to get some rest so we could get over there early the next day. I knew I was in for a night less sleep the moment he told me to rest. Goes without saying.

All I could think of was her. If she was okay and if we would be able to get to her. Hopefully tomorrow would tell.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Sleepless Slayer

**Title: **Come and Get Me  
**Disclaimer: **This is purely for entertainment; none of the characters are mine.  
**Pairing: **B/F  
**Rating: **T

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Sleepless Slayer**

Yup. Just as I expected. My eyes glued to the ceiling and the faint sound of Giles's snores across in the second twin bed. It'd been four hours I'd counted since I got into bed, and told myself that I'd have to shut out all of these feelings and thoughts if I was gonna get at least two seconds of sleep.

But that wasn't gonna happen. I knew that from the moment I laid my head on this stupid pillow. Cold; uncomforting. Furthermore, nobody to snuggle up to. Each side of the bed I was in was cold; untouched. No Faith.

I just couldn't sleep.

But my eyes ached beyond possibility and my limbs felt weak; exhaustion was weighing me down like a ton. I fidgeted nervously hoping that I would find a comfortable position to settle down into.

But I was switched on.

On. And tried to will myself to switch _off._ But it's just didn't happen.

So the sheets got tangled as I turned over and over and round and huffed as my head plopped down on the pillow, in a different angle. I stared fixedly at the ugly cabinet across from my bed. Just by looking at it I can tell it was the cause of that weird stench in this room.

My own footsteps pissed me off as I listened to them and felt how they slapped against the tiled bathroom floor. I switched the light on and inwardly groaned at how it forced my eyes to sting. And within seconds I was clasping the ceramic sink with my indolent palms, and absorbing the reflection that told me a story of _done. _How was I supposed to survive, or even go on a day without Faith?

For so long I'd gotten used to the sweet scent of her and her presence and her breath on my neck, or her body pressed up against mine as we slept. I got used to needing her, wanting her and having her. And more than anything I'd gotten used to loving her.

But for what seemed like an eternity negative thoughts flooded me, and my eyes just would not stay shut.

Funny. I looked into the mirror and next thing my head was buzzing and all I could see was black. Then I blinked my eyes open and looked into the mirror. I needed the sleep. But I couldn't get it.

I drug myself back into the bedroom and pulled out a small photo case. _The only photos we ever took together._ The moonlight and streetlamp provided me with sufficient light as I propped myself up against the bedside, crossing my legs upon the floor.

As far as knew she'd taken out the ones of me in my bikini and folded them up and put them into her wallet. I wondered if she still had it on her, or if the guards took her as she was, from that bar…

I didn't have to force myself to stay awake looking through them. That nauseating and frustrating sense of insomnia forced me to look through each photo with time on my side and silence to reflect on the events of the image. My mind was heading back to Mexico, and that heavenly beach and golden granules of sand that were comfortably warm as I discovered from every step taken towards that endless ocean. She was poking her tongue out at me from inside the water, that naughty grin plastered across her face and her glistening form forever pleasing to my eyes.

And I clicked the button on the disposable, chuckling to myself. That day was no better than the others. In fact it was a normal day for us. They say that you only capture the good times in the five by sevens. But this was our entire time there. Happy. Carefree. Aside the times I felt paranoid for being followed, every moment was so perfect.

Soppy as it was.

I slipped that photograph of her poking out her tongue behind and looked at the next one. I didn't have a chance to think about it before tears were spilling over onto my cheeks and my body was shaking rhythmically at the force of me shoving air out of my lungs.

This wasn't fair. She was putting her life on the line because of my mistake. She was willing to sacrifice herself because she wanted to protect me.

Suddenly I was thinking about the 'what ifs' and the worst scenarios and tears were rolling down my chin and I was crumbling. I hated this. Not being able to help her was crippling, and as I mumbled incoherent words to myself, I knew that there was no way I'd be able to ever give up on her. _I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to her._

I was unable to sleep the remainder of the night, my mind unable to switch off and let me gather just a moment of rest. But I didn't want it anyway so it didn't matter. But I was exhausted. My body was telling me two contradictive commands but I was only compelled to do one. _Sleep. Save Faith. _Save Faith.

I'd been standing at the window, looking down at the morning city street below. So busy with people going about their business, making their way to their everyday normal lives. Maybe their lives weren't so complicated.

I glanced over my shoulder at my slumbering Watcher, knowing that in a couple of hours we'd have to go back to the Council and try to get Faith back. I counted down the seconds and I swear I'd never looked at a clock this much in my entire life. But as I looked out of the window once again, it occurred to me that she was missing from me.

Those tingles. Those warm fuzzies I got from being close to her. From sensing her, from being in her presence. If I couldn't feel it now, but I could feel it if she was close, then I could use it to find her. _Yes, _damn it. I didn't have to wait for Giles.

* * *

I'd always hated the idea of leaving a note on someone's nightstand, but I figured if I didn't he'd go AWOL. So it said something like, 'I know what I'm doing; wait for me,' and I hoped to whatever celestial beings would listen to me that this plan would work. I didn't wanna doubt it, but anything could happen. Call it magical slayer bond radar…what if something was jamming it? The Council's own magical protection, or my emotions…if this…_ability_...was attached to my emotions then would it work? All the sobbing and the moping and the hysterical-ness could screw it up. 

I zipped up my leather jacket and took the hotel stairs two at a time, dropping in my key at the reception as fast as I could before rushing out and scanning the street for a familiar direction.

The taxi driver from the night before had taken us about two and half blocks down from the Council. Over-convenient some might say. I didn't care. Good thing I'd kept track of my surroundings in that cab, cos now I was relying on my own knowledge to get me back to that same building.

But I could feel them. Call it kinetic energy; buzzing, waves, whatever…I could feel it, right in the centre of my stomach, eliciting further with every step I took in the direction I'd learned. _Yes. _I felt a slight smile as I told myself that this might actually work.

And as I began to approach the building, the tingles in full swing, all I could focus on was getting her out of there. But the back entrance was guarded with two men twice my size and in black coats and leather gloves. I almost felt like they would've told me that my name wasn't on the guest list if I approached them.

I hid in next door's alcove, and peered back over my shoulder at the important looking car proceeding to enter through the back entrance. I saw the driver roll down the window and utter a few words to one of the bodyguards, then drive on. _So this is how the Council live…_Limousines, early morning champagne, no doubt, a chauffeur and bodyguards. And all because they run the lives of slayers and whatever else of Greater Good happens to swing their way. How come we don't get this fancy London luxury…?

I shook my head to rid myself of my distracting thoughts and turned my head away from them. How was I supposed to get in there unnoticed?

I was so lucky there was a garden square out of sight of the guards that I could climb the fence of. No problem. I brushed myself off, and checked that no one had seen me, and hurried over to the door. Crap. Why didn't it occur to me that it would have a security lock?

I was no good at picking locks…I didn't wanna create a scene…but it seemed I didn't have to; instead I was hiding round at the side of the building, from two important suits exiting from the back entrance.

'I've never come across a slayer so untrained, so unruly…' The grey suit said.

'Yes, but it seems her track record is that of bad luck; two Watchers dead and her calling accidental... You can make that hearing today at two, can't you?' the black suit spoke, the accent so parallel to Giles that I felt my eyes widening at how perfect each word was.

'Yes, of course…' The grey suit looked down into their briefcase and stopped walking, uttering an annoyed "tut" as they did. 'I forgot the case files. Wait for me in the car,' the grey suit said and the black suit glanced back over their shoulder, and for a moment I thought maybe I'd been seen, and held my breath, but sighed it out when they continued in the direction of their car.

I quickly decided to follow the grey suit, hoping to slip in the door right behind them, and managed to wedge my foot in between the door to stop it from closing after seeing the grey suit disappear into the building. I waited a couple of seconds, listening to the suit's heels clicking on the floor as they disappeared down the hallway, and then pulled back the door when I could no longer hear them.

So, the tingles. I figured the more intense they got, the closer I'd be to her. So I closed my eyes for a moment and tried to think where in the building she might be. After all, she had to be hear somewhere, I could sense it.

I started walking forward, quickly observing my surroundings as I went. Countless pictures and award certificates on what seemed like this endless hallway. After what seemed like a minute of walking, I reached a junction in the hallway; it split into three more passages, with surprise; more certificates on the walls, and pictures, portraits. But I didn't have a chance to step down any of them; I was spotted.

'_Hey!_' There came a baritone voice from behind me; the bodyguard; _shoot_…

* * *

'What were you thinking, jeopardising your situation like that? You could've destroyed our chance for appeal; I hope to god no one recognised you…' 

So as much as I was pleased to be in one piece and not in some…Council-ly jail thingy…I didn't miss being lectured by Giles. He paced in front of me, the hotel room floor absorbing each of his steps with a quiet thud.

'I know, but I had to go to her!'

'But that isn't the way! Kidnapping her back will only get you into trouble, and you most certainly can't afford to do that…'

'Giles…I know, and I'm _sorry._ But I got some information,' I explained to him, trying to get him to stay calm by telling him calmly myself. 'I overheard two people talking about her hearing.'

He stopped pacing and squinted at me with a curious look in his eye. 'Go on.'

'Apparently it's today at two o'clock. Maybe we can go to it and then tell them that she didn't kill anybody.'

Giles contemplated my words for a moment; I could see it on his face as he looked towards the floor, rubbing over his chin with his fingers.

'Maybe we can tell them the truth,' I continued, gently.

But it seemed I had perhaps said something wrong because now he was sitting on the bed beside me, panic rising in his tone of voice. 'What do you mean by the truth?'

I thought about this. I knew what he meant.

'That she didn't kill anybody…'

And as if the panic was over, he released a breath, but in a hurried breath he proceeded to speak. 'Listen, Buffy, you mustn't tell them that you did it, do you understand?'

Back up. Was he _scared_ I might expose myself? 'I…okay…'

With a resolute determination he rose from the bed and crossed the room to his small overnight bag, and I sat in silence as I ran over what he'd just said to me. He didn't want me to expose myself…he was worried that I might…

'Why don't you want me to confess it, Giles?' I asked quietly.

Silence. I knew this was a nerve. And that perhaps I was right. He didn't want me to confess it…maybe because he…didn't want to lose me…

'Buffy; you have a lot of explaining to do, but the only explaining you will do is to me.' He peered over his shoulder and I did the same. 'I don't intend to lose Faith. But I also don't intend to lose you, you must understand that.'

I nodded simply, letting him know I understood this, and broke my gaze from him, looking instead to the palms of my hands.

'Don't worry, Giles. I don't intend to lose either of us, too,' I uttered beneath my breath, raising my gaze to look out of the window.

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Verdict

**Title:** Come and Get Me  
**Disclaimer:** This is purely for entertainment; none of the characters are mine.  
**Pairing:** B/F  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Verdict**

Two o'clock rolled around after what seemed like it had been a lifetime of waiting. Both Giles and I headed back down to the Council, this time going in the front entrance and telling them that we were there for Faith's hearing. The guard didn't spot me; luckily…but he was the least of my worries.

I could still feel it; that buzz. She was here and I knew it, but I couldn't see her and I couldn't get to her.

We were told by another suit to wait outside of the hearing room, upstairs, where we sat on the wooden bench, adjacent from the large and closed double doors, that screamed traditional English. Same as the whole building. Everything was so beautiful and large; the stairwell, the hallways and the walls were panelled with oak. This place was so foreign to me, nothing I was used to. Hopefully something I wouldn't have to get used to.

I sighed out an anxious breath and clasped my hands together as I stared down at the space in front of me. Sitting tight. It was ten minutes to two.

'I'm scared, Giles. I mean really scared. What if we can't get her out of this?' I said after a while of silence, both of us perhaps contemplating the same thing. _Could we get her back? _

'We'll find a way, we always do.' His tone seemed so reassuring and certain.

Suddenly a door was opening and five bodies were exiting the room, and then heading in our direction, one of which was Faith.

I got to my feet upon spotting her, my eyes trying to catch the attention of hers. I saw her glance at me, but then avert her vision towards the floor.

'Faith…' I called near-quiet, though it was as if she was ignoring me, and as she was led by four other people into the hearing room, I felt my insides tighten.

I turned to Giles as he rose from the bench. 'But what if this is one of those times when we don't find a way? You saw her face; completely blank as if…as if…' I couldn't describe it. It was baffling me incessantly and I couldn't figure out what was going on inside her head.

'C'mon,' he nudged, and we headed inside the room.

I'd never been to one of these before. So I didn't understand a word of anything they all were saying, but we seated ourselves quietly in the corner, trying our best to go unnoticed. But again, all I was worried about was getting her out of there.

They sat round a "U" shaped table, Faith between two Gile's-lookalikes, and the other important people around the other side of the table, in front of us.

And all of a sudden her eyes were on mine, piercing, intense. I didn't dare blink; if just to miss one second of her beautifulness would be like depriving me of oxygen. I needed her to live. I needed her to breathe. And seeing her now, so far away from me, just out of reach was torture.

'Now we understand that the past few years have been somewhat a misfortune for you, Faith. Falsely called, you've lost two Watchers…and taking all of this into account we believe it would be unfair to simply solve this problem by…destroying you. Instead perhaps we appoint you a new Watcher, offer you a fresh start.' All the while this bearded Council member was speaking, I knew as much as she did that she wasn't interested in what he had to say.

Suddenly a larger, sterner member of the Council spoke out, his voice shaking Faith from her settled state in looking at me. She darted he eyes between each of the Council members, checking that they weren't watching her. 'Your Honour, I'm sorry, but I don't like the idea of us letting a murdering slayer roam free when it's clearly obvious that she's capable of murdering again.'

The Judge, a modestly shaped man with a grey beard and few hairs left on his head, eyed the opposing Council member. 'It would better benefit her if we gave her a second chance.'

I started to get a bit panicked when I realised this larger man was going to put up a fight for that innocent. 'That human being never got a second chance, your Honour must I remind you of the three broken ribs and neck strain the restraining attendant has suffered also? She's displayed clear and damaging acts of violence towards innocent people; what is to say that she won't do it again, once set free?'

I looked at the Judge, contemplating the words of the opposed.

'Your Honour, this is an example of pure evil. Look into her eyes! It's pure hatred, pure thirst for a kill.' The pompous man took a quick breath and pointed towards her, alerting her to him. Her wide eyes told me she was worried. 'This is a slayer gone wrong, your Honour and I order that she be put down.'

How the hell did he think he could talk about her like a dog? I sat forward almost bursting to say something, but felt a hand hold me back.

'Your Honour, she deserves no better treatment than any other criminal that is punished in this world.'

'The Government is against capital punishment in this country.'

'We are not the Government.'

There was an uncomfortable silence and I could feel myself dying to say something. To confess? Perhaps. If to save her. I certainly wouldn't have her dying for me, that's for sure.

Another man spoke up soon enough, allowing me to let go of a breath I was unaware was hitched in my throat. 'She's prevented very dangerous evils in this world. Kaskistos, remember? Gwendolyn Post…? We all remember her…'

'Brickton, she killed Gwendolyn Post!'

I could see the Judge absorbing the argument unfolding before his eyes. Though it seemed he had deeper sympathies that reached out to her. Perhaps he could see that she didn't do it. He licked over his lips quickly and cleared his throat, and leaned forward towards her. 'Miss LeHane, my offer still stands. We appoint you a new Watcher. No fighting, but a fresh start.'

No sooner than him finishing his sentence that man was interrupting. 'Your Honour this is injustice! What about that innocent? That innocent is just one victim; one of a potential many. You let her go free and she'll repeat those crimes.'

The Judge raised a hand to the pompous man and contained his gaze towards Faith. 'Miss LeHane, how do you plead facing these charges made against you?'

Moment of truth. Or lie…I caught her shooting a momentary look at me, her eyes unreadable, her expression likewise, and with all my will I attempted shaking my head, telling her not to lie for me.

But I never imagined she would actually say the words. So docile, yet disturbing, a felt my heart speeding up a thousand paces and my throat burning with the expectation of tears to come. 'I'm guilty.'

Dumbfounded. In disbelief. Shocked. I covered my mouth with my shaking hand, unable to believe that she'd confessed herself to this panel of powerful men who would decide whether or not she lived or died. She didn't do it.

The large man sat back, and sneered. 'See! She's confessed! Confessed, and now she must be condemned…'

'I WILL have order, Mr Tellman in this room.' I caught him sharing a look with Faith, who was even more unreadable than she had been before. The Judge shook his head in apology. 'I'm sorry, Faith, Mr Tellman is right,' he began quietly, and for sure the tears were falling from my eyes now, held back sobs caught in my throat, panic near unrestrainable. 'The correct procedure in this establishment for ensuring justice is to rid of the problem, rather than to discharge it. The only way to do so is to destroy you; by order of the Council you'll be given a lethal injection at seven o'clock this evening; that is all.' The Judge, visibly ashamed at his given sentence, hurried to exit the room leaving Faith behind in a shaken state.

I don't know whether it was catatonic, or shock, or catatonic shock, but I was unable to move or even sob now, and Giles was holding my hand, and watching Faith be led away by the same men that had led her in.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Rescue Me

**Title:** Come and Get Me  
**Disclaimer:** This is purely for entertainment; none of the characters are mine, except for ones like Mr Tellman, the Mexican villagers, the boyguards, etc.  
**Pairing:** B/F  
**Rating:** T

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who's been following this from the beginning. I've finally given up on this because I think I've done all I can with it. I hope the ending has been worth the wait! I'm only sad I couldn't make it longer.

* * *

**Previously...**

'I'm guilty.'

The large man sat back, and sneered. 'See! She's confessed! Confessed, and now she must be condemned…'

'I'm sorry, Faith, Mr Tellman is right,' he began quietly. 'The correct procedure in this establishment for ensuring justice is to rid of the problem, rather than to discharge it. The only way to do so is to destroy you; by order of the Council you'll be given a lethal injection at seven o'clock this evening; that is all.'

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

Out of time to decide…  
We could lose, we could fail…**30 Minutes, T.A.T.U**

Out of time to decide…We could lose, we could fail… 

'Get off me…' I pulled away from Giles restricting grasp for the third time and sniffled back the tears that didn't seem to want to stop coming. In a panicked state I hurried from the room and headed down the hallway I guessed she'd been taken up. 'No, I have to get to her,' I told him in a muttered jeer.

'Buffy, no…you can't…' He tried to stop me and I couldn't see for the love of god, why.

'No, go away,' I decided and continued walking, not even caring that they could chuck me out for kicking open all the doors I would have to to find her.

'We can find another way, Buffy,' Giles told me, hurrying after me.

'And how long will that take? Giles we don't have time; and I am _going _to fix this. _Don't _follow me. Go back to the hotel, I'll meet you there.'

'Buffy; no…'

'Giles!' I yelled, stopping still in my tracks. 'I have to do this. I am not just gonna sit back and watch the love of my life die for something _I _did!'

Maybe I said something out of place; it didn't occur to me Giles wasn't aware of our connection. Yes, I was in love with her, and no, he didn't know. But he did now, and I didn't care.

'What!' he said, lowering his voice and taking a step in towards me.

I ran a hand worriedly through my hair and looked down at the floor, and after a couple of seconds found his gaze with mine. 'I love her, Giles.' I licked over my lips quickly. 'And I'm not gonna lose her.'

I didn't give him a chance to explain as I hurried off down the hallway, leaving him with another surprise to deal with. I inwardly shook off confessing it to him as I searched through the hallways and wiped the tears as they fell from my eyes.

'Faith!' I called, hoping someone would hear and come out from one of those darned doors. 'Faith!' I called again, pushing open a door; a deserted room. I let out a frustrated sigh and continued down the hallway. It seemed my loud voice had caused commotion, as a handful of people came out of a nearby room, frowning and looking to see what the bother was.

And there she was. Sitting in a room with three other people, perhaps discussing how the rest of her day would go. I had to get in there. I felt someone take hold of my arm and stop me, and I looked down at it, then up at them. _That man. _'I have to see her, please, just for a moment.'

'And who are you?'

'I'm Bu-'

'She's a friend,' Faith piped up, cutting me off. Mr Tellman looked down at me, then rolled his eyes.

'Just five minutes alone, that's all,' I said to him through a rushed breath. And thank god everyone else left the room, because if the plan I'd formulated was going to work we'd need to be alone.

I entered the room and flinched when they closed the door, and seconds later she was standing up and I was rushing to her and then was holding her so tight I thought it would be impossible for me to let go. But letting go and hitting her across the face were two actions I had no control over.

'B, I…'

'YOU PROMISED NOT TO TELL!' I screamed at her, mad _at her _for reasons beyond my comprehension. Then I gasped. I just hit her. 'Oh my god, I'm so sorry…'

'Buffy, its okay…' she said quickly. 'I didn't think Giles would say anything, I swear…'

I didn't give her a chance to finish her sentence before I was pressing my lips to hers so hard and melting because that lack of contact was no longer apparent. And then we were holding each other again and warming up to the kiss that brought about tears in her eyes, and I clutched at her, hoping that I'd never have to lose her again.

Eventually the kiss died down and I pulled her into a hug, burying my face in the dip of her neck. 'Why?' I asked, my voice almost inaudible.

I could hear her swallow. 'I didn't want them to take you…from me…' I pulled away, ready to say something, but she rushed along her next sentence. 'It scared me to death the consequences of killing someone but I didn't want you to have to go through that.'

'So you put yourself on the line instead?'

'I had to tell, I had to say somethin' B. If not for the sake of us, then for the sake of _you._'

I bit my top lip and then clenched my jaw. 'Losing you is a worse consequence than death, Faith,' I told her quietly, my face inches from hers.

She pulled me in close and I inhaled against her hair, grateful that I was given a chance to just be in her arms one more time.

Then for a moment I felt that she might've stopped breathing, and I pulled back. 'What's wrong?' I asked quickly.

'Are you here to break me out?'

I nodded. 'What else would I be here for, Faith?'

She looked at me plainly. 'But we'll have to run again.'

I shrugged simply. 'So? We're good at it…'

'It'll be never ending-'

'So; we'll fight it, Faith, we always do…'

A silence spirited between us and she glanced over my shoulder at the closed door, then over her own shoulder at the window. 'We can make that jump, right?'

A felt a grin materialise on my face and pulled her over to the window that we would escape from in seconds to come.

I glanced down at the street below, a sense of adrenaline fuelling my body, and then I glanced at her. 'Think we can make it?'

She nodded. 'Oh, sure.'

So that was it. I flashed her an assuring grin, and slapped my left hand into her right and spoke. 'A run and jump?'

She chuckled, nodded and pulled me back a good couple of steps from the window. 'Ready?'

'Uh-huh.'

'Let's go.'

I can't imagine how much attention we must've drawn to ourselves by smashing through the window and tumbling down onto the ground but as we landed, I made a point to look up before we started running. That same set of Council members; that pompous, foolish man.

I chuckled to myself as we ran through the streets, dodging through people as we did.

'So where next?' she yelled at me as we ran. 'San Francisco; Egypt- Italy?'

I chuckled and glanced at her, catching her grinning at me. Honestly? Anywhere was perfect; if I was with her.

**The End**


End file.
